Lady Trieu
Lady Trieu was a main character and true main villain in HBO's Watchmen. Biography Early life and education Lady Trieu was born in Vietnam in 1986 and is the daughter of Adrian Veidt after her mother Bian My, in a show of defiance against Veidt, inseminated herself with one of Veidt's own samples and escaped Karnak in the middle of the night without his knowledge. Trieu grew up highly intelligent due to Veidt's genetics, academically exceeding beyond those her own age. Recognizing Trieu's intellectual potential, her mother molded into “the world’s smartest woman" through controversial methods such as isolation, tough love, and enhanced transcendental meditation.CLIPPING: "Lady Trieu: Fact or Fiction" She graduated from the Myanmar Institute of Technology (MIT) in 2001 when she was only fifteen years old with PhDs in astrophysics, nuclear fission, bioengineering, and nanochemistry. She would later purchase the university at the age of nineteen.An Almost Religious AweCLIPPING: "Lady Trieu: Fact or Fiction" Trieu Industries Trieu established Trieu Industries, an international conglomerate that by 2010 would revolutionize the fields of medicine, energy, and nanotechnology. After becoming a trillionaire from the success of Nostalgia in 2007, Lady Trieu turned her attention to space exploration. Since 2010, Trieu has launched 50 Voyager-class probes into the galaxy, and in 2015, she began licensing her patented micro-fusion propulsion technology to the SDI alliance, China, and the Egyptian Union.CLIPPING: "Lady Trieu: Fact or Fiction" The trillion-dollar company, would serve as a front to construct her quantum centrifuge in Tulsa as the "Millennium Clock".See How They Fly Meeting Adrian Veidt In 2008 Trieu traveled to Karnak, Antarctica to meet her biological father Adrian Veidt. Veidt isn't interested until she reveals that she knows of Veidt's manufactured squid attack on New York City in 1985. Adrian denies this, but Trieu proclaims that his actions were genius and points out that no one gives him any credit for it. She thanks Veidt for saving the world from nuclear holocaust, and he invites her in for tea.See How They Fly She points out that while the attack had stopped humanity from destroying itself, it only delayed the inevitable. Trieu wants Veidt's financial help to build a quantum centrifuge to extract the powers of Doctor Manhattan so she can enact a more permanent solution to world peace. Trieu reveals she knows Manhattan is on Europa and has launched a probe to arrive there in 2013 to visually confirm this. Veidt refuses to help noting that he gave up his parents' wealth to demonstrate he could achieve anything starting from nothing, and he offers Trieu the same. Veidt insists he will never call her "daughter".See How They Fly Acquiring Veidt Enterprises In 2012 Trieu bought Adrian Veidt's companies. When members of Veidt Enterprises’ board of directors visited Antarctica to seek Veidt’s blessing on the sale, they found Karnak to be unoccupied. By 2017, Trieu Industries officially acquired the estate of Veidt Enterprises. Discovering Dr. Manhattan's and Ozymandias' whereabouts Trieu took a deep interest in Doctor Manhattan and had Manhattan Booths placed in major cities around the world. She successfully replicated one of Manhattan’s greatest creations, mass-producing synthetic lithium that reintroduced the electric car, and she built the “Eye over Mars” that displays video images of Manhattan building and collapsing ornate sandcastles on the surface of the red planet. She even funded a commission to prove that The Big Blue Cancer Panic perpetrated by the Nova Express in 1985 was a hoax.CLIPPING: "Lady Trieu: Fact or Fiction" At some point Trieu discovered that Manhattan wasn't on Mars and that it's just a decoy going through the motions in a predetermined pattern. She believes that he's on Europa, and she designed and built a satellite to scan for Manhattan's unique frequency of radiation which would reach Europa in five years.See How They Fly In 2013 the satellite probe she sent out five years earlier finally reaches Europa. She had expected to find Doctor Manhattan on Europa, but discovered a message her father, Adrian Veidt, crying out for help in a message saying: SAVE ME DAUGHTER. In 2016, she designed and launched the first micro-fusion spacecraft which she sent to Europa to return Veidt safely back to Earth by 2018. Through Will Reeves, she learned of Manhattan's identity on earth as Cal Abar, husband of Angela Abar. She also learned the Seventh Kavalry had discovered this as well and planned to capture Manhattan themselves, and Will asks for her help to wipe the Kavalry and Cyclops out. The New Millennium In 2019 when her plan of returning her father back to Earth was to be completed, she had also created a clone of her mother Bian to assist her. As Trieu's quantum centrifuge activates following the Seventh Kavalry's capture of Doctor Manhattan, Trieu teleports the Kavalry, Manhattan, Angela Abar, Laurie Blake, and Wade Tillman to downtown Tulsa with Bian and Adrian Veidt in attendance. She obliterates Cyclops and the Kavalry and triggers the centrifuge, but not before Manhattan teleports Veidt, Laurie, and Wade to Karnak, where they use Veidt's squid-rain-making device to send frozen squid projectiles in the immediate area. Though Trieu is able to destroy Manhattan before this, the squids destroy the centrifuge and kills Trieu before the transfer of power can be completed.See How They Fly Powers and abilities * Genius Level Intelligence: '''Lady Trieu is incredibly intelligent and thanks for her scientific knowledge and genius she's able to build an empire like Ozymandias. * '''Master Manipulator: '''Lady Trieu can, using the influence of her intelligence, manipulated people like Angela Abar or Will Reeves. She can manipulate other people in her initiation and goodness to achieve her goal like kill Dr. Manhattan and take his powers * '''Master Scientist: '''Trieu, like Adrian Veidt, possesses an immense knowledge of physics, engineering genetics, quantum mechanics, nanotechnology, and biology. She created the Millennium Clock to destroy Seventh Kavalry, kill Cal Abar (Dr. Manhattan), and take his powers for herself. or to teleport herself with father. Her vast scientific intellect helped Ozymandias escape Europa to Earth and cure Angela Abar after she took Nostalgia. She's used her quantum mechanical knowledge to Dr. Manhattan weakness to kill him and take his powers. * '''Tactical and Strategic Analysis: '''Lady Trieu is a very good tactician and genius of strategy and she's very created good complicated and running according to her plans strategy and tactical operation. She's used scientific and tactical genius to discover Dr. Manhattan lives not on Mars, but in Europa or used villainous master plan of Cyclops and Seventh Kavalry to capture Dr. Manhattan (Cal Abar) and finally kill him and take his powers. Like Ozymandias, Trieu thanks to her genius-level intelligence can arrange faster between Seventh Kavalry master plan like chess game with destroy enemy and achieve her goal with her sidekicks like chess figure, she used strategy to achieve her master plan and to neutralize the enemy with the help of scientists with electromagnetic shields or manipulated every Senator Keene evil plan to annihilation evil Cyclops. Physical appearance Dressed in a silk costume and white gloves still low growth Vietnamese with short hair, but in the flashback scene she has long hair pinned up in a bun. Personality Lady Trieu, just like her father Ozymandias (Adrian Veidt) is very intelligent, but she shows narcissism and like her father wanted to cleanse the world of evil and ensure peace. Lady Trieu just like Ozymandias in Alan Moore's ''Watchmen''''' graphic novel turns out to be the real villain of the series in the last episode, she still shows good intentions and tries to help other people like Angela, who gave Nostalgia, whose owner is her grandfather. To her enemies, she is very ruthless, cruel and very cynical, but if someone hurts or kidnaps a loved one for her she's becomes very sadistic and vengeful pure evil for example very aggressive and angry Trieu screams on Dr. Manhattan after teleported Ozymandias to Karnak and begins to reveal manifestations of rage, ordering him to reveal where Ozymandias is, but she can control anger and ignore him. Appearances Season 1 *"If You Don't Like My Story, Write Your Own" *"This Extraordinary Being" *"An Almost Religious Awe" *"See How They Fly" Gallery Hong Chauin104.jpg LadyTrieuin104.jpg TrieuIndustriesonWatchmenS1E7.jpg|Copyright 2007 of her company PaintingofRealLadyTrieu.png|Real Lady Trieu BTS of Lady Trieu's Dress for S 1 E 9 being made.jpg Lady Trieu's White Dress in S 1 E 9.jpg TrieuConceptArtBTSEpisode9.jpg Trivia * Her name is a reference to a real-world female warrior who lived in the 3rd century and who managed, for a time, to resist the Chinese state of Eastern Wu during its occupation of Vietnam."Lady Triệu"- Wikipedia ** In a flashback sequence, Trieu's mother quotes one of the real Lady Trieu's famous sayings: "I want to ride the strong winds, crush the angry waves, slay the killer whales in the Eastern sea, chase away the Wu army, reclaim the land, remove the yoke of slavery. I will not bend my back to be a slave." ***Trieu, like Ozymandias, is an anti-villain - a well-intentioned extremist. Like her father, her master plan involves committing a villainous act (in her case, the murder of Dr. Manhattan) for the greater good (destroying the world's nuclear weapons), although she is also likely motivated by revolutionism and revenge against Dr. Manhattan for his role in the colonization of Vietnam, her mother's homeland. * To prepare for the part, Hong Chau reviewed the behaviors of real-life tech billionaires like Elon Musk, Mark Zuckerberg and Richard Branson, as well as Japanese scientists that were on the leading edge of cloning and genetics research.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/watchmen-lady-trieu-hong-chau-explained-1253706 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Watchmen (TV series) characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains